Many lighting systems require configuration in order to produce a satisfactory illumination environment. Examples of such environments include office spaces, private homes, public outdoor spaces, theatres or other entertainment venues, retail premises and the like. It is often a cumbersome process to determine the lighting conditions for such environments, especially if the lighting system comprises a plurality of different light sources. Therefore these types of tasks often require many man hours.
The U.S. patent application 2002/0043938 discloses a system and method for setting addresses and is directed towards a system for setting addresses by communicating a unique identifier from a network device to a remote receiver, communicating the unique identifier from the remote receiver to a controller, generating a network address, and communicating the network address from the controller to the network device from which the unique identifier was originally communicated. The reference thus teaches of a system and method for configuring network devices by associating the network devices with network addresses.